<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another by kueble</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595744">Another</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueble/pseuds/kueble'>kueble</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I'll Keep Your Brittle Heart Warm [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Kink, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, Subspace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:41:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueble/pseuds/kueble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt indulges Jaskier’s newfound blood kink.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I'll Keep Your Brittle Heart Warm [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Another</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo prompt: Knife Play</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Safe-word?” Geralt asks, and Jaskier rolls his eyes, because they have talked this to death.</p>
<p>Ever since he realized that he actually enjoyed seeing a tiny cut on himself, they have done nothing <i>but</i> talk about it.  They’ve debated safety, the depth and length of the cuts, how many cuts he’d be given, and what kind of care he’d need afterwards.  They even discussed whether or not he’d be able to hold himself still enough to not cause unnecessary damage, and they’d agreed that it would be better to bind his hands for this.  So yes, he’s sick to death of talking and would very much like to move on to the <i>doing</i> part of this.</p>
<p>And he understands, he really does, but at this point he just <i>wants</i>.  </p>
<p>Watching Geralt clean and sharpen his dagger had been the oddest form of foreplay he’s ever engaged in, but fuck if it didn’t get his blood pumping.  The whole time he was buzzing with the knowledge that everything Geralt was doing was for him and the knowledge that the blade would be used to slice <i>his skin</i> was far headier than he’d imagined.</p>
<p>But Geralt is looking at him pointedly as he finishes tying Jaskier’s hands to the headboard above him, so he offers a quick, “Siren” before tugging at the ropes holding his arms above his head.  There’s a little give, but enough to keep him still, and the pressure against his wrist bones is enough to have him squirming.</p>
<p>Geralt nods sharply before sliding back down to straddle Jaskier’s thighs.  He runs his palms up and down Jaskier’s chest and the warmth of it reassures Jaskier that he’s completely safe.  Geralt bends down and kisses him, a soft brush of lips that is a complete contrast to what’s about to happen.  Jaskier sighs against his lips, humming happily when Geralt pulls back just enough to rub his nose across his cheek.</p>
<p>“I’m going to take good care of you,” Geralt promises.</p>
<p>“I know you will, love,” Jaskier says softly.</p>
<p>Geralt slides off of him and reaches for the small dagger on the bedside table.  Jaskier watches with wide eyes as he turns in in his hands, the light from the fireplace casting shadows on the blade.  His heart starts racing and he’s half hard even though they haven’t even done anything yet.</p>
<p>And then Geralt settles back on top of his thighs, his solid weight enough to hold him still.  He smirks and gently runs the flat side of the blade across Jaskier’s chest, the cool metal making his nipples harden as he tries to bend into the touch but finds he’s not able to.  He tugs at the ropes, his arms straining as he tries to move, but he’s so effectively bound that all he can do is whimper and let Geralt taunt him.</p>
<p>Geralt cups his cheek in one hand and brings the dagger up to the other cheek, dragging the tip across his skin.  It’s gentle, not enough pressure to cut into him, but the light kiss of metal is like a promise and Jaskier groans as his eyes slip closed.  He runs his thumb over Jaskier’s parted lips and orders, “Eyes open.  I want you to see this.”</p>
<p>Jaskier blinks his eyes open, his eyelids heavy, like they’d been dipped in honey.  He fights the urge to keep them closed and is rewarded by Geralt smiling down at him.  He brings the dagger closer to his mouth, stopping long enough for Jaskier to dart his tongue out and lick the blade.  He shivers and Geralt chuckles softly before running flat of the blade down the column of his throat, pressing it gently to his collarbones, and dragging it down to where his prick is leaking against his stomach.</p>
<p>“Please,” he begs, voice cracking as he struggles to speak.  Geralt smooths a hand over his thigh, the heat of his hand enough to settle him.</p>
<p>“I’ve got you,” Geralt assures him, and Jaskier can only nod frantically in agreement.</p>
<p>He brings the dagger up to Jaskier’s chest, brushing his fingers through the soft hair before pressing the blade into the skin.  Jaskier hisses at the sting, eyes going wide as he watches the blood well up from the small cut.  Geralt runs his hands up and down his sides, a calming touch as he stares at the bright red blood.</p>
<p>“Still good?” Geralt asks after a moment, and Jaskier has to focus before he’s able to answer him.</p>
<p>“Another.”</p>
<p>Geralt circles a nipple with his thumb before pinching it, drawing Jaskier’s attention to the other side of his chest.  He brings the dagger down again and slices into the skin a couple inches beneath Jaskier’s pink nipple.  Jaskier clenches his jaw and pulls his wrists, trying to move into the touch but not able to.  Geralt’s weight on his thighs keeps his hips from bucking up, but his cock twitches where it lays on his stomach and he sobs out, desperate for more.</p>
<p>His eyes water from the sting and he chews on his lower lip in an effort to stay quiet.  The second cut is not bigger than the first, but he feels it more, his body buzzing with it.  His chest is flushed, his skin ruddy as he gasps for air.  He’s covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and it’s making his chest hair curl, a delicious frame for the thin red lines on his skin.</p>
<p>“Last one,” Geralt says evenly, and Jaskier wants to tell him he’s wrong, wants to beg for more, but they’ve agreed on three and he knows not to push it.  The adrenaline in his veins is telling him he could take a hundred cuts and still be fine, but he knows he needs to behave and put his trust in Geralt right now.</p>
<p>The cool metal of the blade trails down his stomach, just enough pressure to be felt but not to cut.  He’s leaking pre-come, his poor neglected cock red and strained against his flushed skin.  Geralt very gently presses the flat of the blade against his shaft and Jaskier howls, frantically pulling at his bonds but unable to move.  Geralt lets out a low chuckle and moves the blade, running it up the center of his chest.</p>
<p>Jaskier whimpers and chokes out another, “please.”</p>
<p>Taking pity on him, Geralt presses the dagger harder, slicing through the tanned skin over his collarbone.  Jaskier’s eyes roll back into his head and he sobs at the feeling of the knife in his skin.  It burns in such a delicious way and he concentrates on the pain as he struggles to see through the tears welling in his eyes.</p>
<p>Geralt brushes a knuckle under his eyes, wiping away his tears.  He chokes for breath, overwhelmed at the intensity of it all.  He feels like he’s floating, head fuzzy as his body burns.  He doesn’t think he’s ever been this hard in his entire life, and he’s desperate to come, tries to buck his hips but Geralt is still holding him down.  He whines and meets Geralt’s gaze, unable to form words but pleading with his eyes.</p>
<p>“You’ve been so good for me,” Geralt tells him as he sets the dagger down.  He skims his calloused fingertips down Jaskier’s chest, circling the cuts but avoiding touching them directly.  The skin around them is so sensitive it doesn’t matter, feels like he’s being sliced open all over again, and Jaskier whines deep in his throat, words lost as Geralt teases him.</p>
<p>And then finally he wraps his thick fingers around his prick and starts to pump him slowly.  Jaskier keens, babbling nonsense as he tries to arch into the touch, but his bonds and Geralt’s body aren’t letting him move.  Belatedly, he realizes he’s still crying, tears flowing freely as Geralt strokes him roughly.</p>
<p>He doesn’t last long, body too keyed up at this point, and he sobs out Geralt’s name as he comes.  He spills in hot splashes over Geralt’s hand and his own thighs, endless ropes of come making him filthy with it.  Geralt works him through it, milking him as his whole body shakes with the force of his orgasm.</p>
<p>He loses time, mind floating as Geralt takes care of him.  There’s a wet rag on his thighs, and he’s vaguely aware that he’s being wiped clean, but he can’t focus on anything.  Geralt undoes the ropes around his wrists and rubs them as the feeling comes back into him.  He realizes he’s trembling, but Geralt is speaking to him in hushed tones and touching him everywhere, grounding him as he cleans him up.</p>
<p>He chugs the cup of water Geralt holds to his mouth, wondering when he got so parched.  Geralt’s hands are everywhere, touching him gently as he rearranges them so he’s laying against Geralt’s solid chest.  He blinks slowly, mind coming back to him as he watches Geralt rub salve onto his cuts.  Then Geralt tosses the pot of salve onto the bedside table and drags the covers up over their bodies.</p>
<p>“You didn’t come,” Jaskier mumbles sleepily, but Geralt just hushes him.</p>
<p>“Tonight was for you,” he says softly and Jaskier has never felt so loved - so cared for - in his entire life.</p>
<p>“Love you, dear heart,” he whispers before curling up into Geralt.  His arms feel heavy, but he’s so ridiculously sated that he doesn’t care, just needs to feel Geralt’s warm skin against his own.</p>
<p>“Love you too,” he hears as sleep pulls him under.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come play with me on <a href="https://kueble.tumblr.com/">Tumblr.</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>